Tell Me Some Things I Don't Want to Know
by DandyRebel
Summary: This is a Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3 slice-of-life fanfiction one-shot that delves into Kakyoin's cherry habits, as well as Jotaro's cigarette trick—and takes place immediately after the Rubber Soul/Yellow Temperence arc.


Cherry Red—such a distinctive color, and a distinctive fruit as well. Two cherries were sitting on a bright white, porcelain plate. With water droplets on them to emphasize their shape, they looked even better. However, that plate was on a table occupied by two young men named Jotaro and Kakyoin, who weren't putting too much thought into the visuals of cherries. That table was in a train cart heading for Calcutta from Singapore, and they were more concerned about their trip.

"Jojo, are you going to eat that cherry? I don't mean to be greedy, but they're my favorite. Can I have it?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

Kakyoin plucked the stem off of the first cherry he grabbed, and lazily rolled it around his tongue, making strange "rero" sounds while doing it. Jotaro grimaced in a mix of fear and disgust. After his battle with Rubber Soul, it was hard to blame him—as Rubber Soul did the exact same thing while he was pretending to be Kakyoin earlier that day. Not to mention, Jotaro never saw the real Noriaki Kakyoin do this before. He didn't think he was capable of doing something so repulsive.

Kakyoin noticed Jotaro's reaction, and swallowed the wet cherry, pit and all. "Hey, Jotaro, are you ok?" Jotaro only glanced over to the side with no idea how to respond to that.

"No, Kakyoin. That's gross." commented Jotaro. He continued looking over to the side, not wanting to look at Kakyoin after seeing him do that.

"Not really." Kakyoin shrugged with indifference. He was surprised that Jotaro would be disgusted so easily—especially when he was a gritty punk. "Besides, I can think of something that would disgust you even more." Kakyoin gave Jotaro a devious grin and a couple of laughs.

"Please don't..." Jotaro insisted, before it was too late to convince Kakyoin to stop. He had already picked up the cherry stem from the cherry he ate, and put _that_ into his mouth. Jotaro was clearly shocked, and sighed deeply. This was a moment where—were he his grandfather—he would have screamed out "OH MY GOD!"

However, Jotaro wasn't a fan of melodramatic screaming, and only shook his head, and sighed "...good grief, Kakyoin."

Kakyoin was clearly at work on the cherry stem, with his mouth and cheeks moving around just as much as when he was licking the first cherry. However, his mouth was closed, and he seemed like he was _focused._ What he was focused on, Jotaro wasn't sure.

Jotaro pleaded "Kakyoin, that's enough..." before being interrupted by Kakyoin pointing one finger up, gesturing to give him a minute. Jotaro sulked at this response.

Kakyoin's eyes suddenly lit up with satisfaction, as he brought his fingers up to his opening mouth. He grabbed the cherry stem from out of his mouth—however, it was now a tied cherry stem. "See, this is what I wanted to show you." Kakyoin smiled and laughed a bit more. Jotaro softened up, and actually looked interested.

"Huh. That's kind of cool. Why didn't you say you were going to do that in the first place?" Jotaro had an inquisitive look on his face when he asked that. He had a couple more questions—mainly involving where on Earth Kakyoin even learned how to do a parlor trick like that, and why he learned it. However, he figured that he could save those questions for another time, as he wanted an answer for the first question.

"Well, it would have ruined the surprise. It's fun to watch people get surprised by something as simple as tying a cherry stem into a knot with your tongue, you know?" Kakyoin was pretty straightforward with his answer, and he did successfully surprise Jotaro.

Jotaro stared down at the second cherry on his plate, and thought to himself for a few moments. After a few moments of awkward silence, he responded "Simple, huh?" He grabbed the second cherry, pitted the cherry, quickly ate the fruit's flesh, and then took the stem to try the same trick himself. Once he placed the stem in his mouth, he noticed how tasteless the stem was. However, Jotaro was a bit baffled, as he wasn't sure about how to tie the cherry stem once it was in his mouth. He was able to get it to bend a bit around his tongue, but he couldn't figure it out. He spent a couple of minutes struggling with it, before resigning to failure. He took the stem out from his own mouth, and set the untied cherry stem next to the cherry stem Kakyoin successfully tied.

Kakyoin laughed a bit more at Jotaro's failure, and responded "It _is_ simple... _if_ you know the trick behind it."

Jotaro glared at him, and responded "No shit. Anything's simple if you know the trick behind it."

"To be perfectly honest with you, it takes a little practice. I had to go a few cherries to figure it out myself." Kakyoin nodded, trying to reassure Jotaro. Maybe his commentary on it being "simple" was too much.

Jotaro looked down at the plate, and noticed that there weren't any more cherries on the plate. He could possibly order more, but he didn't want to explain to Joseph why he suddenly wanted huge order of cherries on the train, nor did he have a lot of his own money to spend on something as frivolous as an entire plate of cherries. He resigned himself to practicing this more at a later time. "I'll figure something out." Jotaro searched his coat to find his pack of cigarettes, took them out, and stood up.

"Hey, Jojo, where are you going?" asked Kakyoin. He glanced over to the side and fluttered his eyelids a bit, with a few thoughts he kept to himself.

"I want to see if I can find somewhere to smoke." Jotaro seemed a bit frazzled by the past few minutes.

"You know you can't smoke on trains, right?" asked Kakyoin. He looked down to a bag he had on him, and pulled out a Walkman and some headphones. "I'd recommend just staying here for the next 30 minutes before the next train stop, you know?"

"Pssh. Since when do I give a shit about rules?" asked Jotaro. He decided to get up and walk towards the end of the train car, and he was nervously tapping at his cigarette pack in his coat on the way.

"Touché..." Kakyoin muttered to himself. He remained silent for a few minutes. He stared at his Walkman for a few more minutes, and pondered about whether or not he wanted to follow Jotaro, or if he wanted to stay put and listen to his _...Nothing Like the Sun_ album. He sighed, and concluded that Sting would have to wait. He packed the Walkman back into his bag, and decided to follow Jotaro after all. Kakyoin had to shake his head at all of this. What if he was considered to be an accomplice and got into trouble with Jotaro? However, he was compelled to follow him for reasons unknown to him, and sighed. "...it can't be helped" muttered Kakyoin.

Kakyoin found Jotaro outside of their train cart, hunched over the railing of the cart end. He noticed that he had _five_ cigarettes in his mouth, and laughed at that, too. "Five cigarettes? Come on, Jojo, that's excessive!"

Jotaro glared back at Kakyoin. He was actually surprised that Kakyoin followed him, and mumbled "I thought you were going to go continue listening to your music."

"Well, I _was_ , but then I got nervous," responded Kakyoin. "Anyway, how are you supposed to smoke five cigarettes? That's like trying to drink with two straws—it's needlessly difficult if you can even get it to work at all."

"I smoked one already. I'm good for now," answered Jotaro. Kakyoin looked surprised, and wasn't sure what he was getting at. Jotaro pointed one finger upward to tell Kakyoin to wait patiently—much like Kakyoin did with his cherry stem trick. Jotaro opened his mouth a lot, while balancing the butts of his cigarettes with his lower teeth. He tilted his head back for a split second, let all of the lit cigarettes fall into his mouth, and then tilted his head back forward while closing his mouth. Somehow, inside of his mouth, he extinguished all five of the cigarettes, but he also started blowing smoke out of his nose.

Kakyoin could only stare at Jotaro for a few moments, before uttering "...impressive...but also, gross."

"Oh, and your cherry rolling _isn't_ gross?" asked Jotaro.

"Cherries don't cause cancer or smell like tar, so comparatively, no." responded Kakyoin. He placed his fingertips together and looked over to the side, knowing that what he said was about to strike a nerve.

"Whatever," scoffed Jotaro. "At least I have my own cool trick now." Kakyoin smirked at this, and admitted to himself that he was right. Deep down, he had to admit to himself, it was kind of cool, in one of those strange Spaghetti Western movie kind of ways.

"True. Are you ever going to show it to Mr. Joestar, Avdol, or Polnareff?" asked Kakyoin. He figured that Polnareff would be especially impressed by this trick.

"Sure, why not?" mused Jotaro. "If I can get more cigarettes. I only have two left right now." Kakyoin laughed at that, and shook his own head. He had to admit to himself that he became quick friends with an interesting character, even if he was kind of strange. The two young men decided to head back into the train car, ready to step out at the next train stop for a short breath of fresh air.


End file.
